Prank
by I'mafreakinStarshipRanger
Summary: February is making evil plans... Specs/Krayonder and Taz/Up pairings


Prank: a Starship fanfic

By: Micaela Harmon , edited by Amelia Rafle

February grinned mischievously at the rangers (except for Krayonder and Specs who were purposely absent.) gathered in her room. Taz, Bug and Up were sitting on the bed. Tootsie was sitting on a chair with MegaGirl on his lap. February had set a table in front of them, and on it was a map of the inside of Starship 15-A2.

"Kay, guys!" she said, excitement filling her voice. "Well, as everyone is aware, Krayonder and Specs like each other, a lot, and since Specs is too nervous, and Krayonder is too emotionally constipated to say how they feel, I figured we should help them along."

"I can't believe I'm missing Tequila Tuesday for this." Taz mumbled angrily.

"So, here is how this is goanna go," February continued, ignoring Taz's comment. She pointed to where Up's office was on the map. "Up, you'll be in your office. At exactly 6:37, call Krayonder over on the intercom. Oh, and make it sound like he's in trouble."

"Why 6:37?" asked up.

"Just cause. Then Tootsie, you'll…" she looked over to Taz, who was absentmindedly playing with her knife. "hey Taz, can I see your knife for a second?"

Taz clutched it close to her defensively. "Why do you need it?"She asked in her thick Hispanic accent.

"I'm just goanna look at it." February gave her a little puppy pout face.

Up nudged her. "Come on, Taz. Let her see it."

She grumbled some obvious insult in Spanish, then handed it to Up, who in turn passed it to February.

She turned it over in her hand, examining it carefully. The only thing really unique about it was that the handle had a red string wrapped around it.

She walked over to a drawer and rummaged through it, pulling out a ball of red string and a knife that was broken in half. She wrapped the string around the broken knife's handle, making it look identical to Taz's. She handed the good one back to Taz.

"Ok, so Tootsie," she continued. "You will walk down to Krayonder's room, which is right here." She pointed to a small square on the map. "Hand him the broken knife, and say that it's Taz's and that you accidentally broke it. Then, run to the T.V room and wait. Next, Taz, you're gonna go over to him, see him with _your_ knife, and act really mad, like REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY..."

Taz interrupted grinning evilly. "OKAY! _No problemo_."

"Then," February traced along one of the halls with her finger, stopping at a room. "You chase him into the storage room, and lock him in. Meanwhile," she gestured to another room. "MegaGirl, you will go to Specs' room, and act like you're going all crazy, like when Junior took your chip away, See Specs knows that there are spare inhibitor chips in the storage room. Since her room is closer to the second door, she'll go that way. You just gotta lock the door behind her. Then just go to the T.V room. I put a hidden camera in the storage room, so you guys could watch. Buggy and I will be hiding in there, so just let us work our magic." She passed around walkie-talkies so they could all keep in touch. "Rangers, dismissed!" she waved her hand's and the others started to leave.

Up walked over to her, seeming rather impressed. "Wow, February! I didn't think you could come up with something as good as that!" he saluted; she returned the gesture with a proud grin on her face. "Nice work, soldier!"

He left and saw Taz walking to her room. "Hey, Taz!" he called as she turned around. "I was wondering if maybe you might want to watch a movie with me… we could watch The Karate Kid?"

"Nah, I think I should turn in early tonight. Besides," she smiled a playfully teasing glint in her eyes. "I have a feeling we're gonna get a pretty good show tomorrow." And on that note she walked away, her chopped raven-black hair bouncing with each step. "_Buenas noches_!" she called back.

Up sighed, watching the little Mexican girl walk to her room. Suddenly, he heard Bug chuckling next to him. "Not one word, _Buggy_! Not one word!"

* THE NEXT DAY *

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, KRAYONDER!" Taz yelled, as she chased him down the hall.

"I swear, man, I didn't do it!" He knew that it wouldn't be long until Taz caught up with him. Sure, he was pretty fast, but he'd seen her run twenty laps straight without breaking a sweat back at the academy.

Then, at the end of the hall, he saw his answer; the storage room! He could just run in, lock the door, and then wait for her to leave.

Unfortunately for Krayonder, he'd forgotten that the storage room only locks from the outside.

Taz was literally rolling on the floor, laughing, after she locked Krayonder in. she almost didn't notice Up walking down the hall toward her.

"You should have seen his face!" she laughed as he helped her up. "I scared the crap outta him!"

They tried to walk to the T.V room, but Taz could barely stand, she was laughing so hard. Finally, seeing that they were getting nowhere, he picked her up and gave her a piggy-back ride all the way there.

He plopped her down onto the couch then sat down next to her. He had popped some popcorn right before he went to call Krayonder, and it was now sitting on the coffee table. He had made it with lots of butter and salt, just the way Taz liked it.

Up turned on the T.V, and immediately they were greeted by the image of Krayonder trying franticly to open the storage room door. "Come on, Taz!" he yelled. "Open the door!"

"Why doesn't he just use the other door?" Taz asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

Up laughed, "You know very well that the boy's an idiot."

Suddenly, realization spread across Krayonder's face. But right as he ran to the other door, Specs flew in, the door clicking closed behind her. They collided and fell to the ground. "Krayonder!" Specs cried as she sat up. "MegaGirl's on a psychotic rampage! I need to get her an inhibitor chip!"

"It's no use." He told her, tugging the handle to the second door. "Both the doors are locked.

Specs gasped. "Oh my dead god! The others! MegaGirl is gonna kill them!"

All of a sudden, sounds of zappers being fired come from the T.V.

"Are February and Bug doing that?" Taz asked.

"She must have a sound effects machine." Up looked at the T.V in awe, "Damn! That girl thought of everything!"

Specs desperately banged her fists on the door while Krayonder searched the room for a zapper to blow the door off.

"Taz!" a voice from the T.V that sounded like Up yelled. "Taz! Wait!" she's gonna hurt you!"

"Did she record your voice?" Taz asked him.

"She must've because-"

He was interrupted by another voice from the T.V, this one sounding like Taz. "Let go of me!"

"No, Taz!" the Up-voice said. "I can't let you get hurt! Besides, the only way to decommission a MegaGirl unit is to-"

"Slowly lower her into a vat of lava, _se que_, I know. But if I could just capture her and tie her up-"

"She'll kill you! I can't let you die, Taz! It would kill me inside!"

"Hey, _Escuchame_. You already had your chance to die for everyone. Now it's my turn."

The Up-voice mumbled something that no one could hear because of the loud zapper fire. "Up," Taz-voice said, frustrated. "I can't hear you, the zappers-"

"OH DEAD-GOD DAMNIT TAZ, I LOVE YOU!"

"WHAAAT!" the real Taz and Up cried at the same time, their cheeks turning bright, bright red.

"Holy crap!" Krayonder said, his ear pressed to the wall. "I think they're kissing, man!"

"Well, it's about time!" specs sighed, then suddenly, she started sobbing hysterically.

"Whoa, Specs!" Krayonder scooted closer to her tentatively. "Are you ok?"

"It's just… so… sad! Everyone can tell that they've had feelings for each other for awhile,"

"WHAT!" Taz and Up both yelled at the screen.

"And now he's finally had the courage to do something about it, but it's too late. IT'S SO SAD, AND ROMANTIC, AND, AND… WAAAAAAA!"

No one had ever seen Specs freak out like that, it wasn't like her, and it was a little weird. She hugged Krayonder tightly and cried loud and dramatically into his chest.

Krayonder looked at the door and sighed. "I don't want to wait 'till the last minute like Up."

"Wa-what?"

"Shit," He cursed. "Did I say that out loud?"

Specs nodded, her eyes still teary.

"Well, I wasn't gonna say this but…" he cleared his throat, looked at the door, and clenched his eyes shut. "!" he said, so fast that everything sounded like one word.

"Krayonder, I didn't understand one word you just said."

"GAAAHHH!" he cried, sounding very frustrated. "WHY IS THIS SO 'EFFIN DIFFICULT!"

Up chuckled, even though he knew he would probably be saying the same thing if he ever tried to… Well, he didn't want to think about telling her. That alone was scarier than any robot or bug he'd ever faced.

"Look, Specs," Krayonder told her. "I know that I've been a bit of a jerk-ass lately,"

"Understatement of the year," She rolled her eyes.

"But listen to me. I think you're very beautiful. But it's like, different. Because what nobody knows is um… what you don't even know is the way- the way I think you're beautiful. And they way you, like, make me feel inside." You could tell he was scared outta his wits, but Up had to give it to the boy, he had balls. Certainly more balls then he did. "And that's why I was so glad you joined the Starship Rangers. Because um… I love seeing you work hard at all this stuff. It makes me feel like… like I'm working with you. I love working with you. Because the way that I feel when you're around is so much better then how I feel… when you're not." He sighed and shook his head. "And I did not want to wait until the very last second to tell you that."

Specs stared back at him, shock written all over her face.

"Damn it!" Krayonder yelled. "I knew it, you never tell a girl you like her, it makes you-"

Specs pulled his face to hers, and their lips met.

"Uh… wow." Taz said. "I was NOT expecting that."

"Aww!" Up gushed. "Come on, Taz, even you can't deny that was cute!" He put his arm around her. She rolled her eyes, but didn't move away.

"- Look like an idiot." Krayonder finished, breathing heavily. They looked into each other's eyes briefly, and then quickly started making out again.

"Hey, Up!" Bug's voice said from Up's walkie-talkie. "Can you and Taz come down here? We're gonna tell the little lovebirds that this was all a trick."

"Ok," he told him. "We'll be right there."

They walked side-by-side down the hallway. Suddenly, Taz remembered something.

"Wait, where are Tootsie and MegaGirl?" she asked. "They never showed up to the T.V room."

Her question was answered soon, when they rounded a corner and found them making out in the middle of the hallway.

"Get a room." Taz muttered under her breath.

Tootsie and his wife joined the two as they walked to the storage room.

"They are so gonna kill us!" Up laughed as he unlocked the door,

As they walked in, Krayonder and Specs were still making out on the floor.

"H-hey guys!" up chuckled, "Howya doin'?"

Krayonder pulled away from Specs, stunned for a moment. "You- you guys are alive! And you fixed MegaGirl!"

"There was nothing to be fixed." MegaGirl said in her robotic, monotone voice. "This was all a practical joke on your puny human minds."

Specs looked at the others, shocked. "You were all in on this?" Everyone nodded.

"WhoooOoa!" Krayonder cried out. "Like, who's idea was this?"

Suddenly, from behind some boxes, a voice that sounded a whole lot like Up said, "Playing the voice of the fearless Lt. Tazia Alvarez, and the beautiful mastermind of the entire plot-"

"February Beaumont!" February said, popping out from behind the boxes with her arms held in the air. She was holding a microphone to her mouth, which was making her sound like Taz. "And playing the voice of the legendary Commander Jason Up, and also my amazing boyfriend who made me a latte while I was plotting this-"

"Bug Buggerson!" Bug was also holding a mic, this one making him sound like Up.

Tootsie started applauding, a silly smile on his face.

February bowed, grinning widely and blowing kisses. "Thank you, thank you!" her and Bug walked out from behind the boxes. "It was pretty convincing, wasn't it? I even learned some Mexican to really sound the part."

"Spanish," Taz corrected, looking mad to the bone. "It-it's Spanish."

"What-eves, it was kinda hard to decide exactly what Bug and I were gonna say, but then I was all like OMDG, this is totes what would happen!" She looked over to Taz, who was giving her a look so filled with anger that no one would have been surprised if lasers started coming out of her eyes. "I should probably run now, huh?"

Taz nodded, and then chased February all around the room.

"Thanks, Bug." Up said sarcastically, but quiet enough that only Bug could hear. "What if she starts suspecting something? You might as well tattoo "I love Taz" on my forehead!"

"Sorry, man." Bug apologized. "The voice thing was February's idea. But I'd watch your back if I were you."

"Why?"

"You think that this was the only trick up February's sleeve?" bug chuckled and walked away.

"W-what do you mean by that? Bug? BUUUGGG?"

THE END?


End file.
